The Team Called The Teen Titans
by RavenDragon
Summary: This is about how the Titans were created and why (in my opnion). There's a little bit of romance, VERY LITTLE. Read and Review Please (It'll make me look better if you review even if it is a flame).
1. The First Chapter

Hey people! My first story! Yay! As you saw before, unless you don't read the summaries before you read the story, this is about how the Teen Titans were created (in my opinion, so I don't want some stupid reviews telling me that I'm wrong because I'm not because in a story I can do what ever I want and it's not your story, so don't tell me I'm wrong, plus this is **My** opinion, so don't tell me what to do) and why they were created (they were really created because this director wanted to make a lot of money since Justice League is such a big success). I just love Teen Titans. Oh, **_Raven Rules._**

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own the Teen Titans. I should just wish I own the internet as long as the world as well.

_**The Team Called The Teen Titans**_

Chapter 1

The First Chapter

It was a quiet night as a girl dressed in a black leotard and blue cape walked down the cold streets in hope of finding a masked boy that went by the name of Robin. Rain pounded down on her back with every step she took. Looking up at the night sky, she tried to catch some of the tiny rain drops in her mouth because she hadn't eaten anything for days. She collapsed in the street unable to move another inch. She was lost in a city she didn't know even existed on a planet she'd never been to until 8 days ago. "Where are you?" she whispered into the dark as a tear rolled down her already wet face.

_In another part of Go City_

"Ugh!" a teenager wearing a mask grunted as he got hit in the stomach. "Robin, I thought you were good enough to be Batman's apprentice. By the looks of it, you can't even beat a little cheerleader with bowties in her hair," a man taunted, who was obviously a criminal. Clenching his teeth together, Robin gave the man a roundhouse kick directly to his head. As foot met face, the criminal was knocked down to the ground clutching his left jawbone. Under his hands was a huge bruise that was swelling up. Right after the criminal got back on his feet, a man dressed in a black suit, cape, hood, and mask came in with a flying kick, sending the thief back to the ground. "Alright! Nice work Batman! Man, we sure showed..." Robin exclaimed only to be cut off by his instructor when he gave him "the look." "Oh, right. I'm shutting up now." "You're learning," said Batman.

After turning the criminal over to the police, the teen and the man turned a corner to go back to their secret hideout. As they continued their walk, they saw a girl on the ground wearing a cloak and leotard. She appeared to be okay until they came closer; they realized that she was starving and unable to move. Feeling sympathy for her, Robin picked her up with ease because of her light weight and his strength. Batman eyed him like he was crazy, but Robin just shrugged it off. "Whatever," Batman muttered, still walking.

At the bat cave Robin laid the mysterious girl onto a bed in the main entrance hall as he pulled up a chair to check her vital systems. Everything seemed to be okay and Robin could not understand why this strange person had not woken up. In the dim light of the cave Robin could barely make out the features of this person. She had shoulder length, purple hair with dark violet eyes and pale skin. Her black leotard and blue cape were of the same material made of a strange substance, almost like cotton. The hours passed by slowly and Robin found himself dozing off. He tried to stay awake, but every time he rose out of semi-consciousness his urge to sleep would come back stronger.

Robin woke with a start. The mysterious girl had disappeared from the bed. Robin looked wildly around, only to find her staring silently at the items in the bat cave. Sensing someone was watching her she turned around to face Robin. They stared at each other silently, neither one wanting to break the silence. Finally the girl started to speak... "My name is Raven and I've just traveled from my home world, Azarath. My... father, Trigon, is the emperor there and I learned that he plans to enslave the human race." "Why do you want to help us then if you're Trigon's daughter?" Robin asked. Her eyes started to glow with an iridescent, brilliant white. "He is no father to me!" Raven hissed. "Okay, okay" Robin said as he backed away slowly with trepidation. "Anyways," she continued as if nothing happened, "You need to create a team of five gifted people, both me and you included. We have to defeat Trigon or else he will rule the universe." Shocked by this request, Robin replied, "Why me? Can't you make one yourself?" "No. The Eletter, a greatly respected demon, told me to do this. It is destiny. So, unless you want the entire human population to be slaves forever, will you help me?"


	2. The Second Chapter

Thank you everyone that has reviewed!!! It makes me feel so happy that people are actually reading my story. I forgot to say before, but this is my first fan fiction ever. Please Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I want to, but I don't.

Chapter Two

The Second Chapter

Knowing that this decision would change his life forever, Robin asked Raven to have a minute or two to think about it. Pondering over whether or not he should help, or even if what Raven said was true, Robin paced up and down the room. After two and a half long minutes, he decided. Looking straight into her eyes, Robin said, "Fine I'll help you, but I need to know more about this. I need to know more about your past and what your fa..." he glanced at Raven and quickly changed his words, "Trigon exactly plans to do." Raven let out a sigh of relief. "I thank you for taking on this task and for helping me, but I'm afraid I can't tell you anything else about my past or about what Trigon is going to do. I'll only tell you when I must."

After a week of telling his instructor that he was leaving, Robin took one last look of the cave. He'll miss it, but deep down inside of him, he knew that saving the world from a demon was more important than saving the world from robbers and the Joker. Waiting impatiently for him, Raven yelled from the front door, "Are you ready yet? We have to go!" Robin left saying his final good byes to Batman. "I'll never forget you," Robin told him. "You better not because if you do, I'll put you back in that orphanage where your parents left you." Robin's eyes were watery because that was the first long sentence that Batman has said directed to him.

He stepped out into the light following Raven attempting to start a conversation. Unfortunately for him, she was like his mentor and only gave one word answers for all of his questions. After a while he found out that she wasn't very social at all. Just as Robin thought his legs were going to give in, Raven levitated in the air. Her eyes glowed the same iridescent white as the other day when they first met, as she uttered three words. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos." Robin was in a black bubble that was hovering over the sidewalk. "AAAHHHH!!! What in the world do you think your doing! You could at least warn me!" he exclaimed with fear and shock in his voice. Raven answered him with a glare that could kill. After that, Robin didn't even dare say a word as he was being carried over the city.

An hour later, they landed an unfamiliar sidewalk. "Ummm... Raven?" Robin asked meekly, afraid that she'll trap him inside a black bubble and lift him into the air, "Where are we?" "Jump City. We should find two members of the team here." "You mean we have to search the entire city to find them?" Robin asked, thinking if doing this was a mistake. "Yeah. At least we don't have to search the entire world." Raven said in her monotone voice. They started to walk, as they began their long search that would change the world forever.


	3. The Third Chapter

Thank you everyone that has reviewed!!! It makes me feel so happy that people are actually reading my story. I forgot to say before, but this is my first fan fiction ever. Please Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I want to, but I don't.

Chapter Three

The Third Chapter

Knowing that this decision would change his life forever, Robin asked Raven to have a minute or two to think about it. Pondering over whether or not he should help, or even if what Raven said was true, Robin paced up and down the room. After two and a half long minutes, he decided. Looking straight into her eyes, Robin said, "Fine I'll help you, but I need to know more about this. I need to know more about your past and what your fa..." he glanced at Raven and quickly changed his words, "Trigon exactly plans to do." Raven let out a sigh of relief. "I thank you for taking on this task and for helping me, but I'm afraid I can't tell you anything else about my past or about what Trigon is going to do. I'll only tell you when I must."

After a week of telling his instructor that he was leaving, Robin took one last look of the cave. He'll miss it, but deep down inside of him, he knew that saving the world from a demon was more important than saving the world from robbers and the Joker. Waiting impatiently for him, Raven yelled from the front door, "Are you ready yet? We have to go!" Robin left saying his final good byes to Batman. "I'll never forget you," Robin told him. "You better not because if you do, I'll put you back in that orphanage where your parents left you." Robin's eyes were watery because that was the first long sentence that Batman has said directed to him.

He stepped out into the light following Raven attempting to start a conversation. Unfortunately for him, she was like his mentor and only gave one word answers for all of his questions. After a while he found out that she wasn't very social at all. Just as Robin thought his legs were going to give in, Raven levitated in the air. Her eyes glowed the same iridescent white as the other day when they first met, as she uttered three words. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos." Robin was in a black bubble that was hovering over the sidewalk. "AAAHHHH!!! What in the world do you think your doing! You could at least warn me!" he exclaimed with fear and shock in his voice. Raven answered him with a glare that could kill. After that, Robin didn't even dare say a word as he was being carried over the city.

An hour later, they landed an unfamiliar sidewalk. "Ummm... Raven?" Robin asked meekly, afraid that she'll trap him inside a black bubble and lift him into the air, "Where are we?" "Jump City. We should find two members of the team here." "You mean we have to search the entire city to find them?" Robin asked, thinking if doing this was a mistake. "Yeah. At least we don't have to search the entire world." Raven said in her monotone voice. They started to walk, as they began their long search that would change the world forever.


	4. The Fourth Chapter

I am really grateful to those that have reviewed my story and the people that don't need to review. Like I said before, I'm dedicating this story to Tara Strong and the director of Teen Titans.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Chapter 4**

**The Fourth Chapter**

"Dude, run that by me one more time," Beast Boy said obviously not understanding where Robin's 'story' was going. "Does anything go into your brain?" asked Robin who was tired of explaining the foreseen destiny. Raven said in her monotone voice already insulting the green elf that she knew for one hour, "You can't put anything in something that doesn't exist, Robin."

"Hey! What's with the insults?! We just met an hour ago!" an angry Beast Boy exclaimed. "So, tell me why _I'm_ so important again. Why does the world need _my_ help?" After saying that, he smiled as if he won a competition. The half demon glared at him telling him to shut up or die. Seeing that, Beast Boy immediately became quiet except for a slight whimper and wiped the grin off his face.

"That's cool. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go catch some Zs. Night y'all," Cyborg managed to say to his future team mates while yawning at the same time. He walked to the house both he and Beast Boy were renting. "Ditto," Beast Boy agreed following Cyborg. "You guys need a place to stay? We have room." "Uhhh, sure. We should stay. Thanks," Robin answered for both himself and Raven.

_The Next Morning_

"Morning y'all. How about pancakes, eggs, sausages, bacon, and French toast sound for breakfast?" The meat lover, Cyborg, asked. "No! No meat! Tofu! It's much better," Beast Boy answered. "Meat is better." "No tofu." "Meat!" "Tofu!" The argument lasted for about 15 minutes with Robin and Raven standing in the kitchen not knowing what to do. Finally, with Robin taking charge already, he said, "Why don't we just go out for pizza? That way you can get meat and you can get tofu," Letting a sigh of relief, Raven followed her comrades to a pizza shop.

"Okay, so what topping do we want?" Robin said to no one in particular. "Meat!" "Tofu!" "Pepperoni!" "Veggie delight!" The two continued their argument where they left off. "I'm going to live with people with an IQ of less than 20," Raven mumbled to herself. After finally deciding to get half vegetable topping and the other half meat, the four teens dug in to their food.

During their lunch, the teens heard a scream just outside. "What the..." Cyborg said out loud. "What was that?" Robin asked. A girl crashing into the roadway answered his question.

"EEE!!!" the girl said as she flew parallel to the ground trying to escape a flying robot with tentacles. Firing green bolts at her follower, the red-headed girl retreated back behind a dumpster. "That was a little unexpected," Raven announced over the screaming citizens of Jump City. "Come on! She needs help!" shouted the leader-to-be. The four teens exited the pizza store to help the girl. The robot fired a red laser towards Beast Boy, who easily dodged it by turning into a mouse.

Watching from behind the dumpster, the girl saw four teenagers fighting for her. One was a girl and three were boys. She almost cried right there because no one has ever helped her since her parents died on her planet, Tamaran, but was stopped by a tentacle landed right next to her. The girl stood up and flew to her rescuers to help them battle the robot.

It didn't take longer than twenty minutes to defeat the robot. Once it fell to the ground, the girl flew to her rescuers and started talking very fast. "Oh! ThankyouforsavingmylifeandIfindyourplanetmostwondrousindeedIhopeyouwon'tsendmeawaybutifyoudothatwillbealrightbecauseyoucouldhavediedandthatwouldhavebeenmosthorrible!" She gasped for air and smiled a huge smile. "Will you be my friends? I do not have one, not even on my home planet. Tell me, which planet are we on? I wish to have knowledge of that."

Raven said in a sarcastic manner, "Yep, that's our fifth and final member of the team. Somehow I'm not surprised."


	5. The Fifth Chapter

Wow! I got so many reviews! (In my standards anyways). Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Before when I said Beast Boy morphed into an eagle to carry Cyborg, I wanted to say pterodactyl, but I forgot how to spell it. Sorry. Raven is so awesome! Love her! (I'm not a lesbian or anything, so get that nasty little thought out of your heads.) Plus, some of you wanted me to make my dialogue in separate lines. I'll try to do that and if it doesn't work tell me. I also hate romance, so don't expect much.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Chapter 5**

**The Fifth Chapter**

Robin felt like he was going to melt into a puddle once he took a good look at the girl that he and his future team mates rescued. _She looks beautiful! Wait, I can't think that. No girlfriends allowed. Remember everything Batman taught you._

"Umm... sure. We-we'll be your umm... _friends_," he stammered looking for the right words, while blushing a deep scarlet red at the same time.

"And since Robin seemingly lost all knowledge on how to speak, I'll tell you why we rescued you and why we're here," Raven told the girl.

She then began to tell her story about the prophecy and what they were destined to do with everyone else adding in little bits and pieces that she left out and that they were on Earth.

"So, you now know why these previous events happened. Besides, what's your name?" Raven concluded.

"Koria- ummm... Starfire. I wish to thank you in telling me this, but I am not sure if you truly want me. I am homeless and have no one."

"Of course we want you! You're perfect in every way including your..." Robin blurted out and then realized what he was actually saying. "Erm, well, that is you should stay umm, because it's destined not because I think you're hot." He stopped short when he got strange looks from his comrades except from Starfire. He blushed again after figuring out what he said again.

In a confused voice, she said, "I am warm. If I am not correct, I believe I am at the correct temperature of planet Earth. I believe it is you who is not at the correct temperature because you are turning red. That means you are hot on planet Earth, correct?"

That made Robin turn into a deep red that no one every thought even existed until now. "No it doesn't Starfire. Robin just thinks you look..." Beast Boy informed her only to be cut off by Robin when he clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Right... how about we head home? I think I'm going to doze off a bit. C'mon y'all. Let's go," Cyborg said in his usual slang which got Starfire totally confused.

"What does he mean by 'head home,' 'doze off,' and 'yo'all'?" Starfire asked pronouncing y'all really badly.

"It means to go home, get some sleep, and y'all means everybody," Robin explained to her while allowing Beast Boy to breathe.

"Oh, I see how the two compare. I thank you Robin."

Those words made him blush some more until his face turned _purple_.

Raven just rolled her eyes and started to head towards the house Cyborg and Beast Boy rented.

_Inside the House_

"These devices are wondrous!" Starfire exclaimed while she examined the fireplace.

"Yeah, a fireplace sure is interesting," Raven said into her book without looking up.

Robin suddenly came in the living room. "Shouldn't we be thinking up of a name? Like the "Super Action Team!"

"No," said Raven not liking that name a bit.

"Awesome Radioactive Zombie Team!" Beast Boy chipped in.

"No."

"The Kick-Butt Team!" Cyborg said enthusiastically.

"No."

"Cute Zornithans that contuportine with Affrionoines!" Starfire exclaimed as if it was the best name in the world.

"No," Raven said for the fourth time while everyone else had a sweat drop going down their faces.

"How about the team called the 'Teen Titans?'"

It was perfect and was a name that would soon be famous to the entire universe. Even Raven had no objections about that name.


	6. The Sixth Chapter

Thank you for reviewing! Thank you! I love reviews! Oh, and the people that do them. Just joking! I love the people that write reviews too! Plus, I know that my romance scenes aren't romantic, but I'll put some in again. NOT MUCH!! For some reason, all of the romance stories get reviews. I don't understand why. Teen Titans isn't a romantic cartoon. Anyhow, onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

**Chapter 6**

**The Sixth Chapter**

During the training session that Robin made everyone do, Beast Boy kept on glancing at Raven in an admiring way. _She looks nice. Best looking girl I've ever seen. Wait! She hates me! I can't love her! Gasp Here she comes. _

"What are you looking at?" Raven demanded.

"Nothing really," he said quickly; a little too quickly. _I was looking at you, Raven. I think you look like Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty._

She just raised an eyebrow not questioning any further. _Whew. That was a little too close for comfort._

Beast Boy looked around to find Robin. He saw him across the training room punching a punching bag. As he pulled Robin away from everyone else, he whispered, "I have to talk to you."

"What's up? Anything wrong?" Robin asked in a concerned voice once they entered the kitchen.

Beast Boy answered back in a frantic voice, "What do I do! I'm afraid. Every time She talks to me, I-I get..."

"Hold up. What in the world are you talking about?" the now official leader said.

"It's Raven. I think I love her. I love her just like you love Starfire. I know it's only been a few weeks, but I love her Robin. I know it."

Robin went pink at the mention of him liking Starfire. Okay maybe more than just pink. "Just tell her. Trust me." With that said, he walked away leaving Beast Boy to decide what to do.

_I'll tell her._

_After Training_

As Raven turned the corner to walk into the family room, she bumped into Beast Boy. _What's wrong with him?_ He looked nervous and was covered in sweat.

"Raven," he began his speech that he practiced for many hours. "I think, well, I know, that, umm... You know how w-we, that is... I don't exactly know... It's hard to umm, explain... I-It's just that," Why couldn't he talk to her! Okay Beast Boy, just say it. "I love you Raven! I don't know what else to say. From the first day that I met you, I knew by far that you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! I love you! Everything you do seems perfect. You have found a way into my heart! I love you Rav-!" he blurted out, hoping that she would say that she loved him back.

She put a finger on his lips and bent down to whisper in his ear...

You won't know what happened unless I get enough people to review! HAHAHA!! Okay, so most of you know what she's going to say. I would say this if I was her at that moment and this is probably what she would say too. Review!


	7. Autor's Note

I still want more reviews. Sorry, but your going to have to wait. I'm evil, I know. The person that made up Teen Titans is going to be a secret to everyone, but me. Again, evilness. It runs in my blood. Or, maybe it's just me. I don't know. You just have to review a lot more, or else this will be a mystery to all, but me. HAHAHAHA!!!!!! I love being evil.

I don't own the Teen Titans.


	8. Author's Note

Please don't be mad at me for not putting up a chapter. I'm so busy with school. I hate school and I want to shoot the word. I know, I'll update soon. I think. It'll be soon. Please review this non-chapter. Tell me if you hate it or if you like it.


	9. The Seventh Chapter

Not many people reviewed, but I guess I'll just have to continue. Still, as always in everyone's stories, REVIEW!!!!!!!! Tell me if it's bad, good, okay, horrible, awesome, lousy, super great...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 7 

**The Seventh Chapter**

She put a finger on his lips and bent down to whisper in his ear, but couldn't say anything because the alarm went off. Raven backed away as the other Titans entered the room to see what crime was taking place. There were criminals at the bank obviously stealing the money.

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled giving his usual orders. Defeating the criminals didn't take long, but it did stop Raven from saying something to Beast Boy. Although he said 'I love you' to Raven, he still was trembling from fear. 'I hope she doesn't say anything _bad. _We're not _that_ different. Okay, so maybe we are. Sue me.' What Beast Boy didn't know was that Raven was also thinking about what he said earlier.

'Beast Boy's speech was... well put,' she thought in a sarcastic manner. 'That was the perfect time to say that I hate him more than his tofu pancakes that he forces everyone to eat.' (Her feelings may change later. Not sure.)

Back at the T Tower, Raven pulled Beast Boy into the corner of the living room. "Beast Boy," she started, "I was thinking of what you said before and I just wanted to say one thing." Beast Boy was sweating nervously and was very anxious. "I hate you," Raven said simply while turning around to walk to her room. With his mouth dropping to the floor, Beast Boy was trying not to cry.

'She said it like it was nothing! As if my love for her were tofu patties! I can't believe it!' he thought. He headed straight for his own room and slammed the door shut. His sadness turned into anger. He wasn't mad at Raven. He was mad at himself. "You could have said it better!" he yelled at himself. "You should have known she would say something like that!" After his tantrum, he threw himself on his bed and started to sob softly into his pillow.

The other three Titans were in the living room watching T.V. unaware that a major crisis was happening not only in the tower, but in the rest of the world.

I know it's short. Deal with it. School work and junk of the sort.


	10. The Eighth Chapter

Come on. Reviews are wanted. Tell me if you want me to answer your reviews. Just send them to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 8

The Eighth Chapter

As he wiped the tears away from his eyes and washed his tear-streaked face, Beast Boy noticed that there was something different. The sunlight didn't shine through his open window. Instead, there was darkness. Surrounding the tower, and the world was black and red. It reminded him of Nevermore without the ravens.

He raced downstairs to find the other Titans staring out the window. "What's going on?" Beast Boy asked to no one in particular.

"It's him..." whispered Raven. For the first time, she looked scared and uncertain. Her eyes were closed and her bottom lip was quivering.

Before anyone could say anything else, the windows shattered and the glass was replaced with demons. Their four eyes were crimson red, the color of blood. Each one smiled viciously showing sharp teeth glistening even without any light. Then the battle was about to begin. Earth versus Azarath.

Shorter than the last. I know. I have to get something out. School. It's a hate. Sorry. Write more later.


End file.
